tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aunt Kathy
Aunt Kathy is a contestant on TV Stars Around the World. She is remembered for her extremely over the top and excitable personality that allowed her to get deep into the game, possibly winning in the end, but being eliminated in a straw draw against Tiffany Pollard. In the first episode of the season, Beauty, Brains, and Talent, Kathy became friends quickly with all of her fellow Celebrities. She baked cookies for everyone and told stories about her life back home. In a confessional, she stated that she was having the time of her life and di not want anyone to go home. After losing the VIP competition, Kathy hoped to win MVP status, but ultimately failed in that aspect as well. Though she was not inducted formally into the It Girls, she became an association to them. They strategized together to vote out GOPTeens, but Kathy felt that he should stay instead and became his friend. Thinking of him like a grandchild, she voted against Kelly to save him, but ultimately, she failed. In episode two, A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, Kathy began to notice that Tess was bullying Mitchie, which upset her. Aside from this, Farrah began to develop a distaste for Kathy, shouting at her that she was an annoying older hag. Kathy retaliated by trying to regain her friendship by baking her cookies, resulting in Farrah tossing them on the ground and leaving. After losing both competitions yet again, Kathy began to question if America loved her. In an attempt to make it up to them, she began acting far more friendly with the rest of the Celebrities in the game, namely Farrah. Farrah continued to shout at her to make her go away, and ultimately, she did. At elimination, Kathy voted against Tess, but switched to Britney due to high pressure from the It Girls alliance. In the third episode, Fairytale Princess Residing Over the Pits of Hell, Farrah and Kathy continued to argue. Farrah told Kathy that she was a "crusty old lady" who needed to kill herself, resulting in Kathy...baking cookies for her to appease her anger. These attempts continually annoyed the Celebrities around her, but still allowed her to stay in the game. At elimination, Kathy once again voted incorrectly to eliminate Adele. She managed to avoid getting votes in favor of Junpei, who was a bigger threat than she. Moments of Poetic Justice, episode four, had Farrah reach her breaking point with Kathy. After Farrah screamed at Kathy to kill herself and leave her alone, Farrah was voted out by everyone in the game sans a few people. Kathy reluctantly voted her out, but after realizing she would never be her friend, the evil was completed, and Farrah was eliminated. In Something Borrowed, Something New, episode five, Kathy remained mostly quiet, but found a friend in Tiffany and Kelly. The two began to talk about their lives back home and bonded. Kathy revealed that it was her birthday later on in the week, prompting gifts from all around. Episode six, Take This Ship Back to New York, ''had Kathy compete hard to win VIP status, and she won. However, it was revealed that Tess and Mitchie were throwing the challenge in her favor, prompting Kathy to thank them for the 'gift'. In reality, it was a tricky strategic move to eliminate Emerald, but Kathy saw it as a favorable gift from Tess, whom she saw as a grandchild. In the finale, ''The Final Jam, Kathy, Tiffany, and Adele became the only people that could defeat Mitchie and Tess, who were a tight final two. After losing both VIP and MVP, Kathy found herself voted against in a tie against Tiffany. After the vote deadlocked, Kathy drew the short straw and was eliminated from the game. In the end, she voted for Tess to win because she found her to be more friendly and more deserving.